


To the pauses we take

by Itherael



Series: Shall we Dance? [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: The moments in between.The peace between the völva and her would-be Odin.





	To the pauses we take

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when the norse mythology references were all over the place, and I have been into it since I was a kid... and this lovely anon wanted a drabble and I took the chance lol.

There are, sometimes, short moments of peace.

Sure, he’s still bleeding out and exhausted, but those are the moments when she decides to lower her defenses, just a bit. He doesn’t have the strength to fight her (hell, he doesn’t have the strength to move), so he lets her talk, talk about whatever she has in mind.

And he’s  _fascinated_.

Although their ideals are far too different, the same with their methods, her mind is such a complex thing. She’s 10 steps ahead of everything, predicting the movements of her opponents with fearsome precision.

She’s a terrifying enemy, but her best weapon isn’t how strong she is or how monstrous is her kagune. Her best weapon is her mind.

She often makes him question his loyalties, something that was already in crumbles ever since he met Eyepatch so long ago and her visit to the CCG. She offers him a chance for revenge, to bring up the truth and show the world that not everything is black and white, that the real demons aren’t the ghouls only.

Humanity not only holds the capacity of being good, but also bring the destruction to the world.

She  _almost_  convinces him, though.  _Almost_ , but the way she proposes the deal and its consequences aren’t something Amon would accept. He knows there’s going to be blood from both sides, but he still clings to his humanity with every bit of strength he has. He’s going to correct this wrong world, but at his own terms.

“You’ll break, Amon-san, and you’ll accept”

Amon smiles, and he knows it’s not a pretty sight (he can taste his own blood), but it’s a smile of one who could challenge a God without fear.

“I’ll not be the King you want”

And she smiles, like accepting his challenge. This goddess is cruel, but she knows when an opponent is worthy. And this man has proved himself worthy of her attention over and over again.

He might not be the King she wants, but this stubborn man will bring the revolution she’s seeking for.

Their ideas of a new world are different, but oh, how much she wants to see how he’s going to reshape it with his hands.

But while he’s still lying in a pool of his own blood, she talks.

Her new King is hanging in the roots of Yggdrasil, sacrificing, even if he doesn’t accept it, a part of his humanity in exchange of knowledge.

But, like the Norns, she holds the thread of his fate in her hands.

Let him enjoy this moments of peace, because Valhalla will not open its doors for him. Once she’s done with him, the only gates that will welcome him are going to be Helheim’s.

Because to change the World, Ragnarok must come.

**Author's Note:**

> [iterael](http://iterael.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
